unusual october 2019
by kissmyquiver
Summary: this is all of the prompts im doing for unusual october 2019. these are softer than usual, but still mostly crack.
1. speed run

**day 1: "speed run"**

* * *

"Come on Kitty! Keep up!" Marinette giggled. Ever since discovering each other's secret identities on accident, Marinette and Adrien had become inseparable. They did everything together, including working out. Adrien popped out of the trailhead behind his girlfriend, placing both hands on his knees and breathing excessively.

"Running is way less fun when you don't have super speed," He panted.  
Mari laughed, putting her hands on her hips. "It's not that bad Adrien. Besides, it's good for you and it's free."

Adrien let his body collapse, and he groaned loudly. Other Parisians continued to come out of the trail behind them sporadically, looking down at Adrien as he crawled on his hands and knees towards the parking lot.

Mari rolled her eyes and began to slowly jog in the direction of their car. "Come on, mon Chaton, don't be so dramatic!" She turned around abruptly, leaning down and ticking both of Adrien's sides before snatching the keys from his pocket. "I'm gonna leave without you!"

Adrien pushed himself off the ground as fast as he could, and scooped Mari into his arms. She squirmed, and tried to fight him at first, but Adrien picked up speed and slung her easily over his shoulders like a sack of potatoes. When they got close, Mari unlocked the car. To thank her, Adrien opened the passenger side door and threw her into the vehicle. He shut the door and jogged to the drivers side, putting one hand on Mari's thigh.

The whole way home, Adrien thought about how lucky he was.

* * *

** mlb-shit-post on tumblr**


	2. hologram

**day 3: "hologram"**

* * *

He sat quietly, silently, with his legs crossed. The wind was warm, and it pushed his hair across his forehead. Chat Noir's inner chi was strong and sturdy. Although the balance of nature surrounded him, he could feel a slight disturbance approaching.

"Yo, Adrien," his inner voice snapped him out of his trance, green eyes flickering open beneath a large black cloak.

"What is it Plagg?" Adrien hissed. "What could be important enough to interrupt my meditation?"

Plagg coughed. "Don't give me sass because you're too lazy to set up your voicemail."

Plagg shuddered, his eyes rolling into the back of his head. A soft blue light appeared in the back of his throat, and it slowly grew as Plagg unhinged his jaw. Before Adrien, a young woman appeared. She was beautiful, and she was in trouble. "Please Chat Noir!" She cried out, her yo-yo knocking out the adversaries that surrounded her. "You're my only hope." The transmission cut out rather suddenly.

Adrien stood up from his perch, pulling his good off of his head. He knew what he had to do. "Plagg, transform me!"

* * *

** mlb-shit-post on tumblr**


	3. deliveries

**day 4: "deliveries"**

* * *

"So wait a minute, let me get this straight." Nino took his glasses off and shut his eyes, holding the bridge of his nose. Across the table sat Marinette and Adrien, and beside Nino sat Alya. Together, Marinette and Alya were going through some of Mari's latest designs, paying little attention to whatever the boys were up to.

Nino took a second to collect his thoughts. When he opened his eyes, Adrien's bright green saucers looked right back at him. "I'm trying to wrap my mind around this." A beat. "But you're telling me, that until about ten minutes ago, you believed that babies were delivered via Amazon Prime?"

Adrien nodded and kept his eyes low. Beside him Marinette choked, having overheard.

"Hold on are you telling me they aren't?" Her eyes were just as wide as Adrien's. "Well if they don't deliver the babies who does? FedEx?"

Nino sighed loudly and put his face in his hands. Never in a million years did he think that he'd be giving two of his most oblivious friends a sex talk.

* * *

** mlb-shit-post on tumblr**


	4. dance battle

**day 5: dance battle**

* * *

"I would destroy you in Dance Dance Revolution! No cap," Adrien told Nino.

Nino shook his head, unable to believe what he was hearing. "Adrien you are ASS at anything that involves dancing."

Adrien crosses his arms over his chest and huffed. "How would you know? You guys always play without me!"

Nino rolled his eyes. "The next time your dad lets you out of your house, give me a call so I can properly kick your ass."

"You know what? Maybe I will!" Adrien slammed his locker shut and strutted away. No one would treat him or his dance reputation like that. NO ONE. Not even Nino.

* * *

**this one sucked ass, sorry. mlb-shit-post on tumblr**


	5. class trip

**day 6: class trip**

* * *

"GUYS!" Nino burst through the door of his basement, where all his classmates sat around drinking responsibly and excited for a safe night of bonding. The door slammed the wall behind it, bouncing back and nearly hitting Nino in the face. The whole room stopped, and with nearly every pair of eyes on him, Nino shifted his focus to the package he was holding.

Slowly, Nino removed the biggest bag of grass (?) that Marinette had ever seen from the package and held it up to eye level. Everyone looked up at him, expectantly.

"Tonight," he began, pausing for dramatic affect, "we are going on a class trip."

* * *

**mlb-shit-post on tumblr. I promise these will start getting longer soon**


	6. lost

**day 7: lost**

* * *

"If you could have anyone with you on a deserted island, who would it be?" Nino asked. "Oh, and they have to be at this table." Marinette, Adrien, and Alya stayed quiet for a second, thinking long about the question. Nino looked at his friends expectantly. "Fine, I'll start. I would want Adrien, because he's the strongest."

Alya rolled her eyes. "Of course you would. Picking brawn over brain fits your MO exactly."

"Hey!" Adrien protested. "I'm not just another pretty face. Beneath this perfect body there's a pretty smart dude too."

Nino waved Adrien off. "Yeah, whatever Mr. Perfect. Alya, if you wouldn't pick Adrien, the obvious best choice, who would you choose?"

Alya crossed her arms. "Marinette, hands down," she told them without hesitation. "She's oddly calm under pressure, and way stronger than she looks. And she always has a plan."

Nino turned to Mari. "And who would you pick?"

"Alya, of course." Adrien looked taken aback. "Adrien's skill set isn't really conducive to survival." She pointed at Nino, "you're too goofy." She turned to Adrien, "and I've seen you try to make easy mac before. Its called easy for a reason, Adrien."

Nino and Adrien desperately searched for a retort. "What about fencing?" Nino said quickly.

"Yeah, what about fencing?" Adrien echoed.

"I think it adds to your overall athleticism, but you're lacking the raw aggression that Alya has. Besides, I already know Alya and I are a good team. Why take a chance on someone with the demeanor of a house cat?"

Adrien gave in. "I suppose that's fair."

"Well what about you, Adrien?" Alya asked, curious.

"I would pick Marinette." A light blush creeped up Marinette's cheeks. "She's right, I can't cook to save my life. If she was with me at least one of us would know what was going on." The squad laughed, and returned to eating their lunch, leaving Marinette wondering what living on a deserted island with Adrien would be like for the rest of the day.

* * *

**mlb-shit-post on tumblr**


	7. napkins

**day 8: napkins**

* * *

Nino woke up in a cold sweat. His dream had been terrifying. He was panting and panicking, and his shakes rocking the bed. Alya, who was sound asleep beside him, rolled over and opened her eyes slowly, looking him.

"Nino, what's wrong? Is everything okay?" Nino's breathing began to slow, and the color returned to his face.

"I just had the worst dream. I'll be okay, I just need a second." She placed a hand on his arm, and snuggled in.

"Well I'm awake now, if you want to talk about it I'm here."

Nino nodded. "It just made me feel insane." He paused. "It still makes me feel crazy just thinking about it." He closed his eyes, preparing for what he was saying next. "I lived in a world where Hefty's Zoo Pals plates were discontinued, and the matching paper napkins no longer existed."

Alya gasped. "Nino," she began. Alya tried to think about her syntax. One wrong word and she could be the one sending Nino over the edge. "I have something to tell you. You're in that world." Nino's whole body tensed up again, as if his soul was rejecting Alya's message. "Nino, honey, Zoo Pals have been discontinued since the late 2000s. And there were never any matching napkins."

Nino stared up at the ceiling, trying to hold it together. Before anything could be done, he let out the most pained yell Alya had ever heard. The windows shook. There would be no more sleep. Not now, not ever.

* * *

**mlb-shit-post on tumblr**


End file.
